Sakura's Fan Girl Experiance
by Cat101495
Summary: What happens when Sakura begs to go with Sasuke to a small get together of a bunch of emo kids that he was invited to? Well, other than seeing so many guys that she finds simply irresistable, she discovers the wonders of many emo boys in the same place!


Sakura's Fan Girl Experiance

What happens when Sakura begs to go with Sasuke to a small get together of a bunch of emo kids that he was invited to? Well, other than seeing so many guys that she finds simply irresistable, she discovers the wonders of many emo boys in the same place! In a real time setting, emo yaoi is probably one of the most sexy things to a yaoi fan girl! So, how would Sakura react to such an event?

_**Normal POV**_

"Sasuke-kun! Please!"

Sakura yelled to the raven haired boy.

The two of them were at the Memorial Clearing and Sasuke was getting in some last minute training before he had to leave.

The clearing today was dark and drab but it made the air moist and cool. Both young teens wore their fall-time clothing consisting of Sakura being in her red long sleeve, elbow height gloves, black bell bottom pants, and knee high boots. She also sported a checkered scarf around her neck. Sasuke was wearing a black tank top and carrying his black blazer coat over his right shoulder, his left hand throwing the kunaï at the targets on the three stumps. His pants were black skinny jeans and his boots were checkered Converse©. Throwing his last kunaï, he handed his coat to Sakura and pulled on his black, leather, fingerless gloves, removing and reaplying his wrist bands as he did so. He put a lip ring to his lower lip and licked at it once.

Sakura watched as he got himself ready to leave, holding his coat close to her to keep warm.

When Sasuke was done and had his gloves up to his elbows and his lip ring was in place, he looked to Sakura and cocked his head to the side,

"What?"

Sakura pouted her lips and brought her hands up to her chest in a begging manor,

"Why can't I come, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head at her and held out his hand for his coat, saying in an annoyed tone,

"Because _I_ was invited and _you_ aren't emo..."

Sakura glared at him, keeping the coat farther from him and inquiring,

"Does _me_ being emo have to do with _me_ coming? Can't I just tag along as a friend? A fan, even?"

Sasuke shook his head,

"It's not like that, Sakura..."

She took a step backwards to keep his coat at bay longer,

"Why not? I bet _alot_ of them will bring friends! Fans!"

Sasuke advanced towards her and grabbed for his coat unsucessfully.

They glared at each other for a second and then Sasuke lunged for it again. They kept this up for about three minutes before Sakura asked as she ran up a tree to keep Sasuke there,

"Why am I so different?"

Sasuke at the base of the tree, his hand resting on its dampening bark, had his head facing the ground as he answered,

"Because you are annoying and peppy and... Not _like_ them..."

Sakura sat on the branch, swinging her legs in the open space as she continued,

"But can't you just _say _that I'm like that? I am pretty good at acting, Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his dark eyes back up to her,

"Yeah... I know... But, you are _really_ annoying me right now... If I don't get my jacket in... One minute, I'm going back to my house to get another one... Leaving you here..."

Sakura but her lower lip and looked at the jacket she held in her hands, thinking alloud,

"What can I do to get you to take me along?"

Sasuke chipped at the bark as he seemed to be occupied and replied simply with,

"At the unlikely chance you give it back, I might take you..."

Sakura looked at the jacket quickly and then, with just as much haste, jumped out of the tree and landed infront of Sasuke, shoving the coat into his arms.

Surprise writen on his face, he took the jacket, asking,

"What? I thought you would've kept it?"

Sakura nods at him,

"Naturally I would, but I _really_ want to go with you, Sasuke-kun."

Then, sighing in defeat, Sasuke shook his head and slipped on his coat, gesturing for Sakura to come with him.

She followed eagerly.

They walked to the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village and then farther outside and through the woods until they found a small motel-like building. It was run down looking on the outside, but Sasuke assured her that it was nicer than it looked on the interior.

When the two teens were outside of the building, Sasuke stopped Sakura by grabbing her arm.

She looked at him curiously,

"What, Sasuke-kun?"

I frowned at her, going into his pocket,

"A few things... If you're here with _me_... You have to have a few things... Such as this..."

Then, in his hand was a small stick of black, liquid eye-liner.

Sasuke looked at it as he spoke,

"I prefer pencil, but there weren't any when I bought this... But, I'm making you wear this... _Have_ you ever worn eye-liner before, Sakura?"

She nods wearilly,

"Once... For a mission... Butm otherwise, never..."

Sasuke nods, walking over to the wall and having Sakura follow him.

Then, pushing Sakura agianst the wall and keeping her there, he took the cap off his eye liner,

"Just stay still... I'll only take a second..."

Keeping his eyes on hers, he began to trace the black liquid onto her eye lids, making her eyes seem to pop out.

Sasuke nodded once and put the make up back in his pocket, looking to Sakura,

"It looks good on you."

Sakura's heart fluttered at his words, Sasuke continued,

"Wait, since we're using eye liner, do you have a mirror on you?"

Sakura, still in her own world, pulled a small compact out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Rolling his eyes, he applied it to himself and, once finished, took Sakura's hand.

Sakura's heart jumped again.

Sasuke pulled his right wrist band off of his wrist and to hers.

And, finally, Sasuke looked Sakura in the eye and said,

"Your last thing is... Don't really call me 'Sasuke-kun'... Okay?"

Being brought out of her fairy land, Sakura asked him, quite confused,

"Why not?"

He shrugged,

"Well, it would be weird with all of the other honorifics being thrown around... And by alot of people... I don't think you'd be the only one to call me 'kun' in there, so, it would make me be able to distinguish your voice."

Sakura nodded glumly,

"Okay, Sasuke..."

He smiled at her,

"Hn..."

Then, looking over her once he smiled really,

"Actually... Now you kinda look Scene... You'd fit in, maybe..."

Sakura grinned weakly.

Sasuke began to walk back around to the front of the building and held it open for Sakura.

She stepped in, hearing rock music playing in the rooms.

She didn't recognize any of it and suddenly felt like she didn't belong.

Sasuke looked to her and then continued to the main room where the get together was.

Sakura trailed behind slowly, wondering if maybe she should leave.

But, when she walked into the room, she was taken aback.

Around her were five, maybe six stunning boys.

They all had dark, black hair, a few had other colours as part of it, many had their hair in veronica lake style, covering their eye. Each one of them, including Sasuke, wore black or a band shirt with American names. And, most of all, they all were sexy as hell!

They were quiet, talking to only each other in small groups, 'rocking out' to the music.

Sakura gasped subtly at their hottness.

Sasuke walked over to a couch and talked with one other boy with black hair and blue tips, his clothing consisting of black, checkers, and the logo for My Chemical Romance© on the back.

Sasuke seemed to fit in and Sakura felt as though she stood out.

But, then, one of the boys who was closer to her, turned her way and walked over to her,

"Hey."

He had a slight lisp, but Sasuke had said something about that on their walk there.

She smiled back at him,

"Hey."

He was just taller than her but shorter than Sasuke. He had dark red, almost black hair and brighter tips. He had two lip rings and wrist bands. He had a black and red shirt on and dark red skinny jeans.

He looked down at her and stated to her,

"I'm Kaiji, and you?"

He was so friendly! Sakura felt easier with 'Kaiji' welcoming her,

"Sakura. Nice to meet you."

He nodded,

"You too."

The two of them talked for a while, getting to know each other and talking about what they do for a living.

Sakura found out that both of them were ninja, but he was from Amekagure.

They thought it was funny that they had realized that they saw each other in the Chunin Exams once.

Sakura and Kaiji talked for the next three songs before Sakura recognized one of them.

"Oh... I know this!... But I don't know the band..."

Kaiji smiled,

"It's the LostProphets and the song is Rooftops©."

Sakura smiled when the chorus came and she could sing along for the first time since she was there.

Then Kaiji chuckled and they continued talking, about bands this time.

Then, after an hour, another boy, Nikushimi, had joined them and they all got along nicely!

Time flew by so fast.

Then, Nikushimi laughed once, saying to Kaiji and Sakura,

"Looks like _they_ are having fun..."

Sakura, blushing so much from both of their sexiness, smiled at him before turning to look at what he was talking about.

She gasped in shocked awe.

Two of the boys were making out.

But, what confused her more was that... She kinda _liked_ it... She found it just as sexy as the guys here...

But, then, she noticed the two who were making out;

Sasuke and the blue tiped boy.

She gasped and covered her mouth, shocked at the sight.

Many emotions flooded her; Betrayal from him doing this, deja vu from seeing him making out with a guy... again... awe at the fact that he _willingly_ was making out with another guy, and... _Lure_ at the hottness of it.

Sakura couldn't figure out why, but, instead of the feelings of anger and sadness she would probably get normally, she was enticed by it, watching them closely.

Kaiji leaned in over to Sakura and said to her,

"Are you curious why?"

She nods, not taking her eyes from her beloved Sasuke-kun as he makes out with another sexy emo boy.

Kaiji explains to her as best as he could,

"Well, other than the fact that most emo guys are bi~ That means likes both sexes if you didn't know. But, other than that, it's kind of a way of rebellion and, in a way, attracting other emo girls. But, mostly rebellion. Most people would look down on this, but, in a way to show them that we don't care, two guys would be together. It's actually common amongst guys like us."

Sakura nods, taking in this new knowledge.

She knew what bi was, she had friends who were and Kakashi once said something to her, her _alone_, about him thinking that Sasuke was bi... Sakura didn't believe it at the time, saying that Sasuke was straight and that it was Naruto's fault for the kiss... But... Now, with Sasuke infront of her, exchanging lips with another guy on his own accord... She starts to wonder if maybe she was wrong... Maybe Sasuke _is_ bi... Or... Maybe he is gay...

She frowned at the thought but continued to watch.

Nikushimi tapped Sakura's shoulder making her look away.

He smirked at her,

"Looks like you have competition, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked around and saw that some of the emo girls, who came a little while ago while she was talking to Kaiji and Nikushimi, were also watching Sasuke and the blue-tipped boy.

She felt jelous for a moment and than sighed.

Kaiji tilted his head, asking,

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Her smile is fake when she looks to him,

"Uh... I'm just... Nothing, Kaiji..."

Nikushimi puts his arm across her shoulders,

"You can tell us, Sakura-chan! Does it have to do with Sasuke-kun and Aiko-kun?"

_Sasuke was right about the honorifics..._

Sakura thought to herself.

But, then looking to Nikushimi's purple eyes, she grinned again,

"Actually... Aa... I kinda... Um... I don't know if I should or how to say it..."

Kaiji and Nikushimi chuckled, Kaiji asking,

"Did you want to join them?"

Sakura blushed deeply, confirming his inquiries.

Nikushimi smiled at her and then to the two boys,

"Well, we can help if you want."

Sakura shook her head quickly, not able to respond any differently.

Kaiji smiled at her sincerely,

"Sakura, I see that you want to... So, why not? Just for today? Just for now?"

Sakura looks to her feet, saying quietly,

"Sasuke doesn't like me like that..."

Nikushimi cocks his head to the side, saying to her comfortingly,

"Even if, he wouldn't refuse someone as pretty as you if he is kissing Aiko. You are actually the most sexy girl here."

Sakura's face become florid at his complement.

Then, walking with Sakura, Nikushimi brought her over to the two sexy boys on the couch.

The boy, Aiko, looked up at them, pulling away from Sasuke.

Sasuke, not noticing the two new presences, continued by biting his neck as Aiko talked,

"Yeah, Nikushimi?"

Smiling, Nikushimi pushed Sakura forward slightly,

"Aa, this one wants to know if she can take your place for a few minutes."

Catching Sasuke's attention, he stopped biting Aiko, keeping his face buried in his neck though as he talked,

"Surely you don't mean yourself, Niku'?"

Nikushimi waved his free hand in the air and smiled, it being able to be heard in his voice,

"Iie! No, Sakura-chan, here, does!"

Sasuke's eyes went white for a moment and he puleld away quickly from Aiko's neck to look at the blushing Sakura. His mouth was slightly parted as he looked at her. Then, glaring, he said to Aiko,

"Aa... Can you go for a bit? I'll go find you soon."

Aiko then nodded, getting up and going over to talk to some of the others there.

Sasuke kept his gaze on Sakura as he spoke,

"Nikushimi... Why are _you_ here if _she_ wants to?"

Nikushimi chuckled once,

"Because you're intimidating and would have scared her away if she came alone! See, like now, you are being scary!"

Sasuke smirked at him and added, this time to Sakura,

"Why would you _now_ want me?"

Sakura blushed, going closer to Nikushimi, to hide from Sasuke's intent gaze.

But, instead, Nikushimi smiled and pushed Sakura forward with such force that she fell ontop of Sasuke.

Sasuke, tense from her body being on his, held her forearms and glared at Nikushimi,

"Go away... Now..."

Nikushimi nodded and did so.

With Sakura and Sasuke alone(Mostly) Sasuke sat up and let Sakrua stay on his lap as he spoke,

"Why, Sakura?"

She blushed again, looking at his muscular arms as they held her, in a quiet voice saying,

"I saw you and that boy, Aiko... And, honestly... I thought it was kinda sexy... And... It made me want you more..."

Sasuke smirks and mumbles,

"You freaked when Naruto and I kissed..."

Sakura tries to answer but Sasuke adds, cutting her off,

"How is this so different?"

Sakura, finally getting a chance to speak, says,

"Well, before that was _Naruto!"_

She says the name with obvious disgust,

"And, _him_... _He_ was hott! And you are sexy, so... The two of you together!... It's just alluring!"

Sasuke nods and whispers,

"And that makes you think I'm hotter?"

Sakura snaps her head up and looks him in the eyes,

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke and Sakura are nose to nose, both blushing a deep red, and their faces are only getting hotter.

Sasuke's eyes waver for a moment and then he whispers,

"And that made you want me more, right?"

Sakura nods slowly, her nose rubbing against his.

Sasuke's eyes are wide as he adds,

"And you wanted to take his place?"

Sakura swallows shallowly, whispering back,

"Hai..."

Sasuke looked down for a second then back to her,

"Okay then, Sakura."

Sasuke closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers, making Sakura gasp.

She tried to push away, but Sasuke moved his hands from her arms to her lower back and neck, keeping her there.

Pulling away to breathe, Sasuke smirked at her,

"What? I thought you '_wanted'_ me..."

Sakura nods once,

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would ever say yes!"

Sasuke chuckles at her, saying as he rolls her over onto the cushions of the couch,

"Just this once, Sakura... So... Why not just give in and enjoy it? There's only a very slim chance that something like this will ever happen to us again... So... Just give in..."

Then, going over to her ear and whispering seductively, he adds,

"_Want_ me... _Sakura..._"

The way he said her name made her shiver involuntarily, but she _liked _it; the way he hovered over her, how he whispered her name, the feel on his skin against hers. It was like a dream come true! But, why wasn't she moving?

Sakura was frozen under Sasuke as he kissed her neck, leaving trails of heat with each wet touch.

When Sakura resisted Sasuke's advances for a longer time, Sasuke pulled away and staddled her waist, looking at her curiously, wondering if he made this happen... deep down knowing he _did_...

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, frowning and bitting his lower lip,

"Sakura...?"

Looking at him cautiously, she mumbled,

"Aa?"

Then, pouting, he went back to her face and asked her right there,

"Why are you doing that if you are of perfect awareness?"

Sakura shook her head,

"But... I'm... Not..."

Sasuke shook his head at her, looking over at some of the people watching them, saying to Sakura quietly,

"Will you please move with me? It feels weird when you don't... It makes me think that you see it as rape or something of the like..."

Sakura then sat up quickly and hugged him tightly,

"No! No, no, no! It's not that!"

Sasuke hugged her back defensively and pushed her back down onto the couch, shushing her,

"Shh! Sakura... Don't be so loud... But, if you don't see it like that, then why so hesitant?"

Sakura bit her lip, speaking through her clattering teeth,

"It's just that I never thought you would ever say yes... to _me_... It's just... My mind hasn't caught up yet..."

Sasuke smiles at her,

"Then don't let your mind control you right now... Just give in to your desire."

Sakura arches an eye brow but smiles,

"Okay, Sasuke-kun..."

Then, putting her hand to the back of his neck at the spike of his hair, she gripped it and pulled him closer, _making_ him kiss her.

Sasuke chuckled, entering it enthusiastically.

As he moved his hand up and down her back and held the back of her head delicately, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and meeting with Sakura's tongue.

Sakura was becoming overwhelmed, but she continued, making the most of this time.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed on the couch for about an hour before someone came over to tell them that the get together was ending and that many people were already leaving.

But, after this knowledge was given to them, Sasuke got up off of Sakura. Her heart lurched when she realized that her time with _her_ Sasuke-kun was over.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Sakura as she sat up on the couch and folded her hands neatly on her knees.

He frowned at her, turning around to face her.

When Sakura didn't look up at him, he took her chin gently in his hand and held her still as he planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck, trying to keep him there with her longer.

Sasuke smiled at her, biting her lower lip, pulling her up off the couch, his arms encircling waist.

Despite his normal attitude towards her, he _did_ actauly like having her here with him, in his embrace, her lips moving with his in unison. But, this would not last in their real world. He had a mission that he would not lose and, no matter how much he would love it, could not bring her into. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for _both_ of them... And it would end when they entered the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village.

But, until then, Sakura was _his_ and his alone.

Sasuke held her as close to him as he could, kissing her passionatly but with much force.

Then, while his tongue was wrestling with hers, he was tapped on the shoulder and had to remove his tongue to see.

Taking one of his hands from Sakura's back and brining it to the back of her head, keeping her head pressed to his chest in a loving, protective way, he looked to the person who interupted him and Sakura.

It was Aiko and he was smiling at Sasuke and Sakura, saying to him,

"Aa, well, I have to go, Sasuke-kun... Nice to see you."

Sasuke 'hmph'd' at him, smirking and leaned over for a quick kiss, saying his own farewell to him.

Then, when, Aiko left, Sasuke looked down to Sakura, who was looking up at him.

Sasuke's face was stoic as he looked into her eyes, seeing that she also knew that this was their only time together.

_She is smart... She knows that this won't ever, _ever_ be able to happen again..._

Sasuke thought to himself.

So, with a soft grin on his face, he planted a tender kiss on Sakura's lips again, saying to her sweetly,

"Go say your good-byes... I'll be waiting outside."

And with that, he let go of Sakura and went towards the exit, leaving her alone.

Sakura sighed, looking around for Kaiji or Nikushimi.

And, almost immediatly, she found both of them with one of the emo girls.

She walked over to them and smiled,

"Well, I have to go now... It was nice to meet you two... And,"

She walked over to Nikushimi and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"Thank you _so_ much for help me with Sasuke-kun..."

He smile at her, returning her hug, saying that it was his pleasure.

Turning to Kaiji, Sakura smiles at him, holding her arms out for a hug from him aswell.

His smile is small when he takes her in his embrace and rests his head on hers,

"It was nice to meet you, too... I hope we will be able to meet again on a mission sometime..."

Sakura nods.

Then, with Kaiji taking her chin, he kisses her for less than a second, pushing her away and smiling,

"Now, go be with Sasuke... Bye, Sakura."

She smiles at him, blushing because of his kiss, and walks away to go find Sasuke.

As she is walking out, she sees two of the guys taking down the stereos that were up on the walls, taking the CDs out and preparing to leave themselves.

When she reaches the exit, she looks back at the people who are still there, smiling as she thinks about how happy she is to have come.

She steps out of the building and looks around for Sasuke, who is no where to be found.

After waiting for about five more minutes, she starts to walk back on her own, thinking she'd be able to catch up with him.

But, when she enters the forest, she hears a loud, metalic sound and runs towards it.

She runs to a small clearing and finds a tree with many kunaïs sticking out of it.

Then, another kunaï strikes it from above in a higher branch of a different tree across from it.

Sakura looks up and sees Sasuke sitting up there, idly waiting, taking his lip ring off and losening his gloves.

Sakura smiles and calls up to him,

"Why do you take it off? It's funner with it on."

Sasuke, not noticing her prescence, flicks his head and looks down at her, grinning at her blissful feature.

Jumping down, he hugs her and kisses her passionatly, holding her close.

Then, when he pulls away from the kiss, he looks up to his kunaïs,

"Wait one more second, Sakura..."

He moves away form her and walks up the tree, taking his kunaï from the scarred bark and jumping back down to Sakura.

Putting the kunaïs back into his coat, he takes Sakura's hand and they begin to walk home.

On their trek back, Sasuke and Sakura occasionally stop to exchange lips, trying to stal from having this end.

But, despite their procrastination, they are infront of the gates entering the Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke looks to Sakura and sighs, pulling his hand from hers and putting them in his pockets.

Sasuke continues to walk but Sakura stays still.

He looks back to her, arching an eye brow as he says,

"Aren't you coming?"

She butes her lower lip as she replies,

"Aa... Just..."

She runs over to Sasuke and hugs him tightly,

"Thank you for taking me."

Frozen for a moment, Sasuke tenses.

But, after that moment, he smiles and hugs her back,

"Yeah... I'm thankful I did, too..."

_**End**_


End file.
